Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a cyclone type liquid-vapor separator and a forced circulation type evaporator using the same, and more particularly, to a cyclone type liquid-vapor separator that is coupled to a heat exchanger to constitute a forced circulation type evaporator, thereby replacing a conventional liquid-vapor separator in which a reflection plate or a diffusion nozzle is disposed to ensure flashing area therewith.
Background of the Related Art
A forced circulation type evaporator is generally used as a crystallizer in sewage and wastewater treatment facilities, seawater desalination facilities, zero liquid discharge ZLD facilities, and facilities for concentrating food like sugar, salt, fruit liquids and so on.
The forced circulation type evaporator includes a heat exchanger for heating treatment liquid through a heat medium and a liquid-vapor separator for injecting the heated treatment liquid into a chamber, evaporating the treatment liquid, and separating the evaporated treatment liquid into vapors and concentrated liquid, and the concentrated liquid discharged from the liquid-vapor separator is recycled to the heat exchanger through a pump.
As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the liquid-vapor separator of the related art used in the forced circulation type evaporator has a reflection plate (which is shown in FIG. 1a) or a diffusion nozzle (which is shown in FIG. 1b) disposed in a chamber so as to ensure the flashing area in the chamber.
In the process where the treatment liquid is injected through the spray nozzle in the liquid-vapor separator of the related art, however, foams are produced and mixed with the separated vapors, thereby giving bad influences on next stage. Further, caking is caused so that crystals of solid substances are produced from the concentrated liquid discharged to the lower portion of the liquid-vapor separator of the related art, thereby undesirably reducing the efficiencies in the removal of the solid substances in a dewatering process on the next stage.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a new liquid-vapor separator capable of ensuring a flashing area over a given level, while not adopting the spray nozzle injection of the related art, so that no foams are produced, thereby enhancing the efficiency of evaporation, and further capable of forming round and uniform crystals, thereby improving the efficiencies in the removal of solid substances on next stage thereof.